The Mystery Of Ten Ten
by ZongetsuEqualsLove
Summary: The full explination of Ten Ten and the secret she's been hiding since her birth. Slight NejiXTenTen. Written with Ninja Fred.


Disclaimer: Neither of us own Naruto.

The mystery of Ten Ten

"Um… guys, I have something to tell you." the well loved female ninja of team Gay- I mean Gai said as she entered the room where her team was waiting for her. Neji looked up expectantly from their card game.

"GO YOUTYHFULLY FISHING!" shouted Lee unheeding to TenTen's hesitant entrance.

TenTen raised an eyebrow at Neji, who just shook his head sadly.

"Lee, we're playing Gin Rummy."

"Oh…" Lee looked down blankly at his card and back up to Neji. "UNO!"

Neji merely sighed and put down his cards. "How's about we'se just listen to TenTen heah, aight."

(A/N Oops, sorry, had the New York Filter on. Let me just fix that…)

"Why don't we just listen to TenTen, Lee?"

"Oh yes! What youthful news do you have for us today TenTen?"

"That's just it…Ten Ten."

Neji looked at her sharply. _'It couldn't be…'_

"Well, I've always told you guy that I have no last name, but that's not exactly true…"

"What Youthful name do you have TenTen!?"

"Um… Ten."

"Augh!" Neji grunted while grabbing his stomach in sympathetic pain.

Lee looked oddly contemplative. This was a very rare expression on Lee's face, since he rarely ever took the time to think. Ten Ten couldn't help but feel a bubble of hope in her chest.

"TenTen Ten?"

The bubble popped.

"I like it! It's very youthful!"

Neji and Ten Ten started rubbing their temples in unison.

Lee began prancing around singing about the many joys of "Ten".

"Who would do that to their child?" Neji asked Ten in terror.

"My parents! My dad was away on buisiness so he wasn't there when my mom named and my mom remembered her great-grandmother's name, remember that's my great-great-grandmother, and my mom, being the "Free spirit" that she is decided that 'Ten', my great-great-grandmothers name was PERFECT! Mom, being so hyped up on painkillers, forgot her last name so she immediately asked for a pen and wrote down 'Ten' by then, IT WAS TOO LATE! It was in PEN! PEN I SAY! So now my first name matches my last name…AND I'M A NUMBER!"

Neji had discreetly placed a hand over his mouth during Ten Ten's rant. His shoulders were trembling ever-so-slightly and his eyes had a glint of humour in them.

Ten Ten froze and looked at Neji, her face devoid of expression. "Are you laughing?" she asked, she tone flat.

Neji hastily put his other hand over his mouth and shook his head quick.

"You're laughing."

He felt his stomach clench in terror as he saw the mischief in her eyes.

"YEAH!" Ten Ten Let out a fierce warrior scream. "I made Neji Hyugga laugh!" she began the victory dance. "Uh-huh! Who pwns. Ten Ten pwns. Uh-huh."

This set Neji over the edge, he burst out laughing.

"YES! I made him laugh out loud! WHOYAH!" Ten began an even more enthusiastic dance.

Neji gave over to the insanity and curled on the ground muttering "Ten" every so often between gasping breaths and fits of laughter.

During the excitement, neither noticed that our favourite green spandex clad hero slipped out of the room to alert his similarly clothed, youthful sensei of the recent development.

"I just heard the news youthful TenTen!" said Gai as he burst into the room followed closely by his youthful mini-me.

Ten Ten stopped mid-dance to stare in horror at the pair as they flashed her the "Good Gai Pose".

"Please, no." she murmured hopefully to whatever deity happened to be listeneing.

"Dear TenTen Ten! How glad I am to know your full name."

Neji, who had just recovered, collapsed again.

As she was sucked into a bone-crushing hug, she tried fruitlessly to explain to her two clueless team-mates the exact nature of her name. Gai let her go and she sighed. This was going to be tough. Looking desperately at Neji, she realized he would be of no assistance as his straight face fell once again into paroxysms of mirth.

Ten went to retrieve the chalkboard. Gai and Lee always seemed to understand things better when she used pictures…

A/N: Ninja Fred: Hi! I wrote the story. Zel just watched! 

Zel: You did not! We wrote the storie 2gether, you just tipEd becuz eye can't 4 beans.

Ninja Fred: Uh-huh. So it WASN'T me who did all the typing, descritptions, and funn dialogues?

Zel: 2gether! we rote it 2gether! Cet teh record strate.

Ninja Fred: Fine, Fine... You "rote" it. Happy?

Zel: No! neva, but eye'll eksept it.

Ninja Fred: Good girl.


End file.
